


Vlad

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, oh goodness, there's a reason for them being separate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU where Plasmius and Phantom are ghosts that are bound to Vlad and Danny because of the lab accidents that made them halfas. The ghosts basically lend power to the halfas when they “go ghost,” and have the ability to speak with Danny and Vlad. </p>
<p>This takes place after an unspecified fight between Danny and Vlad. Danny won, and Plasmius is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlad

_You know, you’re going to have to kill him._

“I thought we agreed to no killing unless absolutely necessary.” There were times when Vlad absolutely hated Plasmius, and this was one of them. Vlad has never killed a child before, and he’d rather not kill Maddie’s son just because some ghost has a grudge. Besides, why would he kill the boy he wanted for a son?

_That child has made a mockery of the both of us. And I won’t let you stand for it! That little brat has gotten on my last nerve. He has to die._

“You’re just mad because Phantom helped Danny win again.” Sure the accusation was juvenile, but there was no hiding that it was fact. Vlad could feel red hot rage boiling through his veins. The feelings aren’t his own, and even after all these years he still hasn’t gotten used to the sensation.

_I will not take any attitude from you Vlad. If you don’t agree to cooperate, I’ll be forced to take more drastic measures._

Power. All Vlad can feel is power as he is nearly forced into his ghost form, and Vlad is young again, fresh out of the hospital after the accident that bound Plasmius to him.

_“Now, now. No need to panic. After all, you trust me don’t you? You used to.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing.


End file.
